The Pawn
by Eve-Mag
Summary: And aren't we all just pawns in a universal game of chess?
1. Chapter 1

by Ecaf Ersa

The Place: Just outside Propadio, Tannakan I, The Bleak Lands  
The Time: Yulai Convention 12.06.110 - EST 18:13

Drevek was still trying very hard to unravel this confusing mess and thought back to the day he had taken this damned job on.

His own words echoed through his head for the hundredth time. "If it is such a simple task then why is there such a high reward?"

The laugh had been too perfectly timed, too well rehearsed. "Well I guess I should have said simple for a man of your calibre." The best holo-reel touch-up artists could have painted the accompanying wry smile on.

The question had clearly been expected and the response carefully prepared. Hell the whole conversation had been scripted before he'd even walked through the door. Why had he fallen for it so easily? Because he had needed the money of course. He should have smelt the rat but the smell of the money was stronger.

But in any case that was history and right now he had more immediate concerns. The harsh bark of a hound and muffled voices forced him to ignore his aching limbs. He crawled from his hiding place in a thicket of Asdeth bushes, stirring the sweet, sickly smell of their pollen, which he had hoped would hide his own scent. Striking a compromise between speed and stealth he headed back along the track for a few hundred meters, branched off in the direction of the port then doubled back once again making a crossroads of scent trails in an attempt to confuse the hounds.

Arcing round in a wide semi-circle to head back toward the port he decided to go as fast as he could, hoping to reach the river before the guard caught him up. Slaver hounds were well known for their incredible sense of smell but even they couldn't track a scent across moving water. The guard were making plenty of noise themselves so he could risk making a bit of his own.

As he reached the river he heard the hounds and the voices of their handlers far too clearly behind him and it became obvious his attempts to confuse had not been as successful as he had hoped. Slipping into the icy water he stifled a gasp as it enveloped his groin and pushed away from the bank into the strong flow. He let it carry him downstream for a while expending energy only to keep afloat and stop his limbs from going numb.

He could see the tall buildings and smokestacks of Propadio spaceport only a couple of kilometres away, so near yet so far. Spotting movement in the trees ahead he realised the guard were downstream of him as well as upstream. Hope began to slip away as fast as his body temperature but the voice of his navy academy trainer, Flight Sergeant Baston, came back into his head _"It ain't over till the fat lady sings."_

_"Get out of my head traitor!"_

But "Boss Man" Baston would not leave _"I'm not going anywhere without my towel sonny boy."_ His often bizarre phrases came from his beloved collection of movies, allegedly made millennia before holo-reels were invented, which he'd delighted in revealing to his star pupil. Drevek had never even known such things existed and he had never encountered them since.

Recalling a scene from one of these funny old 2D movies featuring a derring-do hero by the name of James Bond, the name of which escaped him at that point, he gently broke a reed and sinking beneath the surface of the water used it as a breathing pipe.

Boss Man's voice came back into his head again, _"Someday, somehow I'll make this up to you Drevek."_

_"I never imagined this is what you had in mind."_

The movement of the water refracted the shapes of the two men and the hound standing at the riverbank above him peering straight down at Drevek. He knew the distortion would be worse from above the water and the guards were shielding their eyes from the light of the setting sun bouncing off the water's surface so he stayed as still as he could. He couldn't quite work out what they were saying but he knew they had seen or heard something and the hound was sniffing and foraging eagerly at the riverbank. He set his mind for a fight but knew he couldn't win with such a beast there.

Suddenly something splashed into the water right above his head snapping his makeshift snorkel and he fought hard to contain his surprise and hold his breath. The water was now too turbulent to see anything but he could hear the hound barking excitedly above him. He was readying to spring from the water when the view cleared revealing a water rat swimming frantically, making it's break for freedom.

Satisfied that what they had spotted moving was just local wildlife the men moved off upstream, the pair of them having to drag the hound who clearly wanted to chase after the rat. He lifted his head above the water and sucked in air as quietly as he could. Knowing he had to make more progress he crossed the river and made straight for the port, but he couldn't stop himself from trying to work out what Baston was up to and his mind wandered back to when it had all started to go wrong.

*****

The Place: A bar in the suburbs of Dionyus City, Oursulaert III, Essence  
The Time: Yulai Convention 24.12.102

Drevek Tesnar stared at the breaking news story showing on the holo projection in disbelief. The only one in the bar paying any attention to it he had to listen hard over the din of laughter and raised voices.

"Maroslak Baston became the first, and so far only, Amarrian ever to be on the staff of the Federation Navy fifteen years ago after docking at the Navy station in Oursulaert in a freighter full of thousands of slaves he had liberated in a daring raid on a secret Amarrian slave camp in Tirbam, Tash-Murkon."

The newsreader continued, "One of those slaves was the then fifteen year old daughter of now retired Federation Navy General Enterek Poposki. We can now go live to our reporter on Luminaire, Kerr Horot, who is with General Poposki."

The scene changed to show two men standing outside a grand building, possibly the General's house. "Firstly, thank you for giving us some of your time General. Could you give us your reaction to the announcement by the authorities on Dammalin VII that they have issued a warrant for the arrest of Maroslak Baston?"

"Well Kerr, frankly I am finding it very hard to accept. Maroslak Baston not only saved my daughter's life but he was one of the finest men I ever had the privilege of working with. He clearly demonstrated his opinion on slavery when he docked in that freighter and then with five years of exemplary service for the Navy. I just cannot comprehend the accusation that he had a secret hideaway full of young slave girls. This makes no sense to me."

"Thank you General. Back to the news desk."

"Thank you Kerr. The Criminal Investigation Board on Dammalin VII have clearly stated that the evidence they have is overwhelming. They have passed on their findings to both the Gallente and Minmatar governments asking for their help with bringing Baston to justice and are offering a reward of two hundred million isk for information leading to his arrest."

The report ended with a holo image of Baston rotating behind the word "WANTED" in large flashing letters.

"In other news…."

Drevek stood up and left the bar, leaving his drink half finished. His apartment block was just a short walk away. He was still struggling to take all this in when he opened his front door. Closing it behind him he heard a voice say "Don't turn the light on Drevek."

By the pale light of the moon filtering through the closed but thin curtains he could see the shape of his old trainer, his old friend, sitting in the corner. After a pause Drevek said, "I would ask you how you got in but of course you trained me how to do that a long time ago."

"I assume you've seen the news?"

"I'm just trying to decide whether I should ask you if it's true or not."

There was silence for a few seconds, then "So, are you going to?"

"No."

"I really need your help Drevek. There's nobody else I can trust."

Drevek opened a cabinet, took a bottle and two glasses and sat down. He poured the drinks and taking one of the glasses, drained it in one gulp. "What do you need?"

"An exit off this rock to a station with a shuttle. And…err…", Baston's voice failed and he had to cough to clear his throat, "…a new identity."

If the situation had not been so serious Drevek would have roared with laughter. "Well, I think you know that I can, and will, do the first for you….but a new ID?"

"I know it's a big thing to ask but you're the only one I can turn to."

"What makes you think I know anyone who can get such a thing?"

"Because I trained you to know such things."

"NO." Drevek became angry but managed to bring his voice under control, "You did not. You trained me to know how to get ships, weapons, hacking computers, stuff like that."

He picked up the second untouched glass and drained that too before continuing, "I haven't seen or heard from you in…what? Two years? Yet you let yourself into my apartment, a fugitive, and ask me to get you a new identity? That's something altogether different. Only the government can do that."

"And you work for the government."

"I work for the Navy!"

"Same thing sonny boy."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT…not right now…I'm not in the mood."

Baston got up and shuffled despondently towards the door. His head hung low and he mumbled "I'm sorry Drevek, I shouldn't have put this on you. Forget I asked."

"Wait…maybe there is someone I can talk to. But you'll have to get out of this apartment. I doubt it will be long before they come to visit me."

The old man slumped to his knees fighting back the tears. "Someday, somehow I'll make this up to you Drevek."

*****

The Place: An interview room in the Navy office at Oursulaert III - Federation Navy Testing Facilities, Essence  
The Time: Yulai Convention 26.12.102

Drevek had been standing stiffly to attention in full uniform for nearly two hours but he had been trained to endure such discomfort and the ease in his face showed it. They'd been running the good cop, bad cop routine on him for some time now. He had seen it in so many of Boss Man's movies he knew how to read it and how to play it. Right now it was good cop's turn. Bad cop was pacing at the back of the room as if he begrudged this backseat position and ached to get back in and shout at this soldier some more.

"Come on Corporal. We know you helped him get off the planet. It's not too late yet. Tell us what you know and maybe you could still qualify for that reward. Two hundred million!", the last three words said slowly for effect.

They didn't know anything. If they did he would already be busted and in a military prison in some out of the way system. They only guessed and that was all he had on his side. He had considered the money for a few seconds but knew no amount would be enough to compensate the debt on his conscience.

"Listen Drevek." Ooh first names now! "The top brass are all over this. They need heads to roll. They're highly embarrassed at being duped into letting an Amarrian slaver into the Navy in the first place, not too mention letting him get away. Right now your head is the only one they have. Believe me, they will finish you if you don't start cooperating. I'm your only friend here, let me help you. Start helping me."

Drevek stuck to his story that he had not seen Baston for over two years and good cop's assertion that he would be finished turned out to be true. Two days later the military police had knocked down his door in the early hours of the morning and arrested him on various charges ranging from fraud, deception and impersonation through money laundering, theft and misappropriation of Navy assets to assault, illegal imprisonment and even torture. His defence that every single charge, whilst true, related to operations he had undertaken as a special forces operative for the Navy went unheard. He was informed that no records of those operations existed.

Kira had been there on every day of the three week long trial, sitting silently at the back of the public gallery and her eyes had never left him once. She had been the only wholesome and decent thing in his often dark and violent life. He'd only ever asked her once what she saw in him. She had thought for a second then replied with her cheeky grin "Well, of all the rocks that I bend to my will, you are my greatest triumph." He hadn't really known what to make of that but she'd kissed him and he forgot all about it. She was a geologist and not in the armed forces like most of the girlfriends and wives of the men that he'd worked with. He had stumbled across her whilst uncharacteristically lost on a hiking expedition. He'd asked her for directions but instead she had flashed him that smile, nodded at a pot bubbling over a fire and asked him if he was hungry.

On the final day of the trial, when the foreman of the jury read out the unanimous guilty verdict, she had cried openly amid the cheers and jubilation. That evening in his holding cell, awaiting transfer to his new "home" for the next six years, the guards had kindly brought him a copy of that evening's newspaper. The front page announced triumphantly that the good name of the Federation Navy had been cleared of the atrocious accusations levelled at it by this heinous monster. The public could not believe he had committed those acts on behalf of their government. In their eyes democracy and justice had been well served.

Two months into his sentence he learned that the investigation into the fraud charges had resulted in another guilty verdict and not only had all his assets been seized but he now owed a hefty sum in fines and compensation payments for his "victims". So much for Gallentean democracy and justice.

Every single morning for six years he woke up in that dingy prison cell hoping, praying, that that day would be the day when Kira would come to visit him – but she never did.

*****

The Place: Just outside Propadio, Tannakan I, The Bleak Lands  
The Time: Yulai Convention 12.06.110 - EST 21:46

It was dark by the time Drevek neared the outermost buildings of the spaceport. His mind was becoming foggy with exhaustion and he knew he had to find a damn good place to hide, rest and dry his clothes. It was only his continued movement that was keeping hypothermia at bay, driven on by the training imbedded into his sub-conscious. There were few floodlights out this far from port's centre and he managed stay in shadow right up to the wall of a warehouse still some way from the bustle of the main port area. A voice from around the corner only a few metres away broke through his hazy mind and he listened intently for any useful information.

"Ah Jutta, just the man! Fancy a few games of poker?" Then the added enticement "I've got an unopened bottle of Hekian whiskey!"

"Nah man, can't. Kort called in sick again so I gotta pull a double shift. Just here to grab my bag."

"Shite, so I'm here all night on my own again." Drevek's hopes lifted at this news.

"Sorry man, I need the cash. Loose women don't come cheap ya know!"

A laugh then the reply "Yeah, no worries mate. Next time."

A door opened spreading light onto the concrete. Shadows of a man moving around played in the light and barely a few seconds later the door closed again ending the lightshow. The hum of a personnel buggy started and headlights brought a new splash of light into view.

Jutta's voice came again raised over the hum, "That tobacca will kill ya ya know?"

"Not before the wife does mate."

The two men's laughter was muted by the motor's hum rising to a whine and the headlights moved off taking the sound of the buggy with them.

Back inside Karag cracked opened the bottle anyway and shuffled the cards for the first of many games of patience. Hearing the door open again behind him he said without turning "Whadja forget this time?"

Not hearing any response Karag looked over his shoulder just in time to see a dirty, bedraggled man he did not recognise and a hand sweeping down before blackness enveloped him.

Drevek paused for a few seconds listening carefully for any sounds in the building while he quickly took in his surroundings. The coffee machine and cooking facilities showed this to be some kind of rest area for the port workers. A corridor leading off revealed a line of four doors, the first three of which were numbered but the last one had a sign announcing "Shower Room". Not hearing anything he quietly opened each door and checked inside. The first three rooms each contained a bed, a side table with a lamp and a wardrobe and the last was indeed a shower room. All were empty as promised.

Scarcely believing his luck he dragged the card player's limp body into the only room that had any personal belongings in it. Stuffing the corpse unceremoniously into the wardrobe he took the man's wallet and ID badge before leaning on the door to shut it. He heard the cracking of bones before he realised the man's fingers had slipped over the edge of the base, stopping the door from closing. Bending down to poke them back through he dropped the wallet, which fell open revealing a picture of a plain but not unpleasant looking woman with her arms round two smartly dressed and smiling children.

Drevek felt remorse for the first time in so long he spent a few seconds trying to recall when the last time was. Not coming up with any definitive answer he had to satisfy himself with the rather general "before my life fell apart." Despite his self-pity, perhaps _in_ spite of it, he opened the wardrobe door again and arranged the body into a sitting position, crossed arms cradling the picture against the man's still chest. "Sorry…", he read the name on the badge, "…Karag Harpmon. Nothing personal. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

He quickly collected the cards and whiskey bottle, resisting the temptation to take a swig, and, sitting on the bed, rummaged through the man's holdall. Finding a clean set of overalls and a wash-kit he went to the shower room, stripped off his still damp clothes revealing a body covered in dark bruises and deep cuts. He paused for a second with his hand on the tap then went back for the bottle.

A few minutes later the last of the liquor found it's way around the glass shards of the broken bottle to the drain, driven on by the water cascading off Drevek's body slumped in the corner. Only random twitches and short ragged breaths giving away the fact that he was still alive.

*****

Over-riding the safety systems on the transport's door release mechanism would have been a simple matter had it not been for the pressurised high-altitude suit and the added weight of all his equipment plus the breathing apparatus. "Should have allowed for that Drevek", he thought to himself. Not only was his precisely timed schedule now behind but he would touch ground on the wrong side of the complex. Circling round would alert the security teams below and he would most likely miss his opportunity if he orbited the planet again so he hit the final key in the sequence and let the pressure change suck his body out through the open door.

He let himself enjoy hurtling head first towards the ground at over fifty meters per second. It was one of the few experiences that still exhilarated him, despite the number of times he had done it before, but kept his composure enough to watch the altimeter. He levelled his body, spread out his arms and legs opening the air brakes built into the suit before finally opening the chute, touching down gently just a few seconds later.

High up in the planet's atmosphere the transport's door had closed, as it had been programmed to, and the ship continued on a preset flight pattern to make it look like just any other going about it's daily business, waiting for the signal from the ground to land and collect it's pilot.

*****

Drevek cursed the one stupid error of not accounting for the difficulty of typing in the suit. He'd had to ditch the plan and wing it the whole way and now he was surrounded by a ring of high-powered energy weapons. The man in front of him motioned with the barrel of his blaster rifle for Drevek to raise his arms and he had no realistic choice but to comply. He sensed movement from behind and felt an impact on the back of his head a split second before blacking out.

*****

He knew he was dreaming. Partly because, even though the woman straddled over his naked body didn't look anything like Kira, he knew it was her nonetheless, and partly because Kira had been far too nice and innocent even to have gone on top in a brightly lit room let alone tie him to the bed and slap him in the face. But the more he tried to cling on to sleep and keep this memory going the more he came round to consciousness.

The disappointment of reality was crushing. He was indeed naked and tied down but on a cold bare metal table in a shadowy, damp, windowless room and the weight on his crotch was some kind of restraint and not Kira's heavenly naked body. A single bulb flickered high above him, it's feeble output failing to illuminate anything around him. Not that he could move his head to look around as it was strapped down firmly across his forehead and chin, as were his arms, legs, chest and hips completely immobilising him save for the tiniest of movements. He was aware he was not alone and strained his eye sockets trying to locate any shapes in the shadows about him.

Then suddenly there was light, very close and incredibly bright, shining right on his face and even closing his eyes failed to stop the pain it caused. "So", began the voice, "We know who you are and why you are here. What you will tell us now is who hired you."

"Well maybe you can help me then because, actually, _I'm_ wondering why I'm here."

A heavy blow to his left kidney sent pain shooting through his chest and Drevek decided quickly to quit with the sarcasm. Not that silence brought him any better treatment and it wasn't long before he fell back in unconsciousness again.

*****

He couldn't decide which was worse, the beatings or "the tank". The tank was a solid metal box with a hatch at the top just big enough to allow a person through. It was completely dark inside and filled with filthy water just high enough that he had to stand on tiptoe to keep his mouth above the waterline. The ceiling was too low to let him tread water and the walls too close to lie flat on the water's surface. The rhythmic thumping on the outside of the tank was beginning to drive him crazy and there was a constant ringing in his ears from the echo. Somehow they knew when he finally fainted from exhaustion as he would come round strapped to the table again. The one time he had tried to fake it, going limp and sinking to the bottom, had brought an electric charge to the water, which really did make him black out. The pain had been short but incredible, which was why he had only tried it once.

*****

Drevek had discovered that he could fool them for short periods after coming back round, giving him a brief respite from the torture. He gave no reaction as he heard the door open and footsteps, unmistakably in high heels, entered the room.

"Has he given you a name yet?" He recognised the new voice immediately from the holo-reels he had studied. It was his mark, the woman he had been sent to kill.

"No. He's a tough one. I'm not sure we'll break him before we kill him."

"Well I want that name so don't let him die before you get it or you'll be following him to hell in a handcart."

Pausing in the doorway the woman added "Actually, I want to be the one to deal the final blow so don't kill him at all." before closing the door behind her.

After a few seconds came the sarcastic "Yes Ma'am!", then quite some more seconds later the barely audible "Fucking bitch."

Drevek would have taken a great deal of pleasure in his tormentor's discomfort if he had not recognised the phrase "to hell in a handcart" from one of Boss Man's movies, but he now saw a way to get out of this and maybe even still complete the mission and collect his fee.

*****

He was back in the tank again. Clearly that conservation had brought a shift in the torture methods from mostly physical to mostly psychological. The rhythmic thumping on a single wall of the tank was replaced with heavier and rapid banging on all four walls interspersed with repeated shouted phrases.

BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM. "I WILL BREAK YOU."

BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM. "I WILL BREAK YOU."

BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM. "I WILL BREAK YOU."

Bang-bang-bang-bang. "I'll break the door down."

The sudden change confused the hell out of him until he realised he was on the cold, hard floor of the shower room, the water still cascading over his head.

Bang-bang-bang-bang. "Karag! Are you alright? What are you doing in there?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Place: Kasstra Corporation, just outside Propadio, Tannakan I, Bleak Lands  
The Time: Yulai Convention 12.06.110 - EST 10:26

Sella Hodron smiled, confident in her own superiority, "You are one hard nut to crack, but I knew you'd see sense in the end. It's a damn shame really, we could have worked together instead of….this." she gestured about her. "If only Baston had told me about you sooner." Seeing his reaction she continued, "Oh yes. It was him who told me you were coming."

The man sitting across the table from him was only restrained at the wrists but she hadn't got to where she was today by showing fear or weakness. No, quite the opposite, she had got there by instilling fear in others and ruthlessly exploiting their weaknesses. That and the series of carefully engineered accidents and calamities that had befallen the men who had gotten in her way. She smiled as she recalled the sweetest of them all, the downfall of Baston, which ironically had also resulted in the ruin of the man facing her now.

"So. You promised me a name?"

"Before I tell you maybe we can discuss working together after all."

She pondered this for a second or two. He would be an extremely valuable asset but having already been hired to kill her could also be a liability. She'd need to be certain he could be bought and the knowledge that he'd flushed his life down the pan to save Baston's worthless ass didn't give her that certainty.

"Well we can discuss that afterwards. You are not in much of a position to bargain", she said nodding toward to the two men standing by the door armed with blaster rifles. She fingered the blaster pistol at her side, partly just because she liked the feeling of power it gave her and partly because she was not impressed with the choice of weaponry the guards had been given. The rifles were intimidating but would not be a great deal of use in such close quarters. But it was too late now to do anything about it now without appearing weak and, in any case, she could handle herself.

Drevek was playing for time, slowly loosening the ropes around his wrists with simple but effective muscle contractions. "Well I'd like to discuss it now if you don't mind. I'm going to have to leave everything I had built up behind again if I give you the name."

His mark flew into a rage, jumping up and slamming her palms on the table "_IF_ you give me the name?"

Seizing his opportunity Drevek slipped his hands from the ropes and grabbing the table he swept it across the floor towards the guards sending Sella off-balance and stumbling towards him. Moving quickly behind her he swung his left arm round her throat and in one smooth movement his right hand took the pistol from the holster at her side and put it to her temple.

The guards had had no time to bring the cumbersome rifles to bear before the table had crashed into their legs and now they didn't know what to do. They looked at each other then at Sella. She shouted at them impatiently "IDIOTS! Put the rifles down!" They complied. "And your knives." added Drevek.

"Move over there." Drevek commanded calmly nodding to a corner away from the door. "You! Take the rope and tie your friend's feet and wrists," he said to the taller of the two, "If its not tight enough I'll kill him." The guard, just a young man, did exactly as he was told and his friend grimaced at the tight bonds.

"Now her." Drevek continued, shoving Sella towards them and levelling the pistol at the group. "If these aren't tight enough I'll kill _you_."

The man gave a pathetic look and said, "I don't have any more rope!"

"You only used half of it on him. Use the loose ends and tie them together."

The poor man was confused and scared witless. He'd only applied for this job because it was the only one going with half decent pay and even that wasn't enough for all this. He didn't understand the instruction and tears began to well in his eyes.

Drevek sighed. "Where did you recruit this lot from Hodron?"

"He means tie me to him you moron." she said, spitting out the words derisively and wondering the same thing, then added optimistically, "OK Tesnar, well done, you passed the test. Now, about that job?"

Drevek enjoyed saying sarcastically "Well we can discuss that afterwards. You're not in much of a position to bargain."

"Bastard! You won't get out of here alive." A thought entered her head and she added, "Baston will see to that."

"I'm bored of hearing that name. I'll deal with him if I see him here, which I doubt."

Having completed his task the guard looked at Drevek helplessly for further instructions. Drevek asked him "You want to live soldier?". He nodded enthusiastically. "Then you're coming with me." More nodding. "Stand in that corner, hands on head." The guard obeyed. Drevek sighed again "No. Face the wall."

After collecting the rifles and knives he took the sidearm holster off Sella, strapped it to his own waist and holstered the pistol. Bending over Sella again he took her access card and grabbing the lapel of her blouse ripped it open. This prompted her to spit in his face and snarl, "If you think I'm going to lie down while you have your fun you can damn well think again."

Drevek was expressionless as he wiped the spittle from his face, "Well, again you're in no position to bargain, but in any case, no thanks. I prefer my women nice, not complete bitches. This is all I'm after." Locating the necklace he had been told would be round her neck he yanked it sending broken links bouncing across the floor. He separated the biometric card from the remnants of the chain it had hung from and pocketed it.

"That's no good to you without me. We can still strike a deal Drevek."

"I tire of people pretending to be my friend just because they know my first name. In any case I know that's not true, I only need this," he said grabbing her right thumb behind her back. Her eyes widened with horror as he took up one of the knives and she realised what he was going to do. The ruthless and self-confident woman was breaking apart and a frightened little girl was appearing through the cracks.

Sella began to plead pitifully "Please, please. Take me with you, we'll make a brilliant team!" Getting no reaction from him she became more desperate "Please I'll do anything – you can have me, any time you want. I'll do anything you want, be your slave, anything!" She had practically squealed the last word.

"No thanks. Not my thing, and somehow I don't believe you'd live up to that promise."

Drevek sliced cleanly through the knuckle of the thumb separating it completely from the hand and Sella emitted a strange muted gurgle as the walls finally came tumbling down and she began to sob, "Please, let me live. You can keep the card."

Drevek ignored her and instead examined the edge of the knife, impressed with it's sharpness, and stood up straight. He steeled himself, forcing any feelings of pity from his head. This wasn't really what he had signed up for but he had a job to do and he had suffered a great deal over the past days at the hands of men doing the bidding of this woman.

"Sella Horton, I am well aware of many of the crimes you have readily committed, regardless of the suffering that it has caused to innocent people. Even if I were not being paid to do this I would be pleased to rid the universe of scum like you." Stepping back a pace he raised the pistol and fired.

The man Sella had been tied to had been lying still and silent but hearing the unmistakable sound of an energy weapon firing, feeling the woman's body pushed hard against his and then smelling the acrid stench of burnt flesh he began to wail. Drevek was about to fire again but held back and clubbed him with the butt of the pistol instead. Cutting and tearing a strip from the fabric of Sella's trousers he gagged the guard tightly.

The tall guard was still standing in the corner with his hands on his head. He was whimpering quietly and flinched as Drevek came and stood behind him. "I have spared your friend's life and if you do exactly as I say I will spare yours too. She was an evil bitch and I can't believe that you will have enjoyed working for her." The man shook his head slowly in agreement and fought back his tears.

"What's your name soldier?"

"I'm not really a soldier. They just gave me a rifle and told me to look mean."

"Answer the question soldier."

"Polski."

"OK Polski. Take off your boots, trousers and shirt. Give me your access pass."

Polski did as he was told. He resolved there and then to go back home to his parent's farm if he made it out of this alive. All those years ago he couldn't wait to get out but right now he couldn't wait to see it again. He put on the ragged overalls that Drevek had been wearing, trying hard to look anywhere but at the blasted body of his former commander or the mass of bruises and cuts covering the body of his former prisoner.

"Rule number one – you don't speak unless I ask you a question." Drevek looked at the access pass he been given and read the full name. "Until I tell you otherwise you are the prisoner Drevek Tesnar and I am the guard Vladin Polski." Polski nodded in agreement.

"How well do people here know you?"

"Not well sir, they keep us separated mostly. I worked with Irton most of the time." nodding at the unconscious form of his friend, still tied up in the corner.

"Good. Rule number two – don't call me sir. Will there be many people about here at this time?" Drevek asked as he tied Polski's hands behind his back.

"No, not down here. Probably just the doctor. He's probably in his office."

"How far is that from here? Does he have a computer?" Drevek removed the charge cartridge from the second rifle and put it in his trouser pocket."

"About 40 or 50 metres I guess. Er…yes I think he has a computer."

"You think or you know?"

"Yes. He has a computer."

"Good. Lead me there. Remember, you are the prisoner, keep your head low and try to look as beaten up as you have seen I am."

Polski played his part well and the one person they met on the way didn't pay them a second glance. Polski nodded at a door with a plaque bearing the name Dr. Hufty. Shifting the rifle onto his left arm Drevek took out the knife and gestured to Polski to open the door. It swung open revealing a small office only two metres by four. "The Doctor", the man who had been tormenting Drevek for days, was sat at his desk typing on the computer.

Dr. Hufty had been pondering another cup of coffee when the door opened. Expecting it to be "The Bitch" here to tell him it was all over and that he had some "cleaning" to do he started to stand. Seeing the two men confused him somewhat. Suddenly recognising the second man, standing just behind the other, he opened his mouth in amazement just as the knife sliced through the air and into his neck. Choking on the blood running down his throat he sat back down again and silently cursed that woman for bringing him into this mess. _"I'm just a doctor."_ was his last thought.

Closing and locking the door, Drevek instructed Polski to stand in the corner and moved to the desk, passing a cupboard with its sliding door open revealing medical equipment. He felt no compassion for this man and pushed the body off the chair onto the floor. The access card was still inserted in the slot on the front of the computer and taking the seat Drevek began searching the database for the information he wanted.

Polski, wanting this nightmare to end, dared to speak without first being asked a question. "You'll probably need Commander Hodron's access card to get what you want."

"You know this system?"

"My access is about as low as it gets but I know the general structure. I'm pretty good with computers."

"Get over here then." said Drevek rising from the seat. Polski walked over and Drevek untied his hands. Polski sat at the chair taking the card Drevek offered him.

"Try anything funny and it'll be the last thing you ever do." Polski nodded solemnly. Seeing the doctor's limp body still pumping blood onto the floor he retched and looked back at Drevek, "Could you…move that…please?"

Drevek felt a stirring of pity for him and dragged the body into the cupboard before closing the door and standing behind Polski.

"OK I'm in. What are you looking for?"

"Communication transcripts."

Polski's fingers moved quickly and smoothly over the keyboard, finally demonstrating a skill in something. "OK here." he said standing again and returning to the corner.

Drevek found what he was looking for almost instantly, the name Opolen Hutreu standing out like a sore thumb. It was the name of the identity he had obtained for Baston all those years ago. Scanning the transcript confirmed what Hodron had told him, that Baston had tipped her off that he was coming for her. "Why?" he said out loud.

"Why what?" answered Polski and Drevek remembered he was not alone.

"Nothing. Come here and find me the logs of arrivals and departures."

Polski got them quickly but as he started to stand Drevek put his hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back down into the chair. "Stay there. Find when Hodron arrived here last." Looking over Polski's shoulder he saw that it was the day before Drevek had arrived. "Where had she come from?" Drevek enquired. "It doesn't say. Restricted information apparently. You'll probably need to be on Commander Hodron's personal computer for that. That should be in her office."

"How long has she been Commander here?"

"Ever since I started but that was only six months ago. Irton has been here ages; he once told me she got the job because the previous guy got busted for having a hide-away full of sex slaves. I forget his name now, some Amarrian guy. I can find it for you." Polski started typing again but Drevek said "No don't bother, I know who that was."

Drevek thought for a few seconds. "Can you get up records of the executive orders that Hodron has given? Between 7 and 8 years ago?"

"I can try." Polski typed away for a while, scanning the screen looking for what he wanted. "No I can't get at it from here. I'd have to be on the computer in her office."

"OK let's go."

"WHAT? Are you crazy? That's on the top floor; you'll never get past all the security. I'm not allowed up there."

"Well you'll have to think of…."

"Oh wait! Once I saw her come out through a door that I've never been through in all the time I've been here. It's back near the interrogation room. I was on my way from the bathroom to relieve the guard at the elevator entrance. Just before I finished my watch she came back onto the level again through the elevator doors I was guarding. She hadn't left that way so she must have got off the floor another way. It must have been through that door.

"OK we're going there then."

Drevek tied Polski's hands again, then cautiously unlocked and opened the door to the corridor. It was clear. "OK, go."

Polski led him back the way they had come. As they approached the interrogation room they had been in before a man appeared from a side corridor a few metres ahead of them. His smart suit and the fact he was unaccompanied showed him to be somebody of importance here. Seeing them he stopped and barked "Guard! Why is the prisoner out of the interrogation room?"

Drevek was relieved that this man had evidently not actually seen him yet and answered, "He needed the bathroom Sir. Commander Hodron instructed me to escort him there."

"Really?" the man said dubiously. He eyed Polski with disdain as if he doubted that this man could really be as dangerous as he had heard. "Lead the way then guard." Drevek prodded Polski in the back with the rifle. "Move it prisoner, back to the interrogation room." Polski shuffled on, continuing to play the part well.

As they reached the interrogation room door the man in the suit said, "Wait there." and moved forward being careful not to turn his back on the prisoner. As he opened the door, he immediately started to speak "What's going on here Hodron? Why is…" but broke off as he saw Hodron's blasted body tied to the second guard who was trying to wrestle his way out of his bonds. He span round to see the "guard" stepping forward and a rifle butt rapidly closing in on his face.

Pulling Polski through the door Drevek closed it behind him. "Who the hell is this?" he asked.

"I have no idea at all."

"Well he must have been important. He didn't use Hodron's title. Nice suit though." A quick search of the pockets revealed nothing of interest except a calling card for what was clearly a local prostitute.

Irton was still trying to escape his bonds. Drevek felt compassionate enough to ask him if he was OK. Through the gag Irton responded, "O I a fukin ot."

"Well you lie still, it'll all be over soon and you can go home. Cause me problems and you won't even make it out of this room." Irton nodded and returned to his incumbent position.

Drevek had to untie Hodron and drag her to one side before he could tie this new man up in her place. Hodron's trousers provided another gag. "She'll be wearing shorts soon if this carries on." Drevek chuckled at a small scrap of much needed levity. Suddenly feeling mischievous he tucked the calling card into the new man's gag to be found when he was rescued.

Polski found it funny too but stifled the laugh when he saw Irton's eyes drilling into his with disapproval. He wasn't sure whether he was in shock or just becoming immune to dead bodies. He'd never seen one before today and now he'd seen two in a very short space of time. One of them he'd seen horribly killed in front of his eyes and the other he had heard happen behind his back. Both murders had been committed by a man that was now using him to escape a place he was paid to help guard. A man he was helping, a man he had freely offered his help to. The gravity of the situation sank in again and a mental tug-of-war began in his head, morals versus self-preservation. But, in any case, he could not do much right now. His hands were tied and this man was armed and trained to kill, and clearly trained very well.

Drevek saw the change in the Polski's face and correctly guessed what was going on in his head. He still needed his help but wasn't sure what to do; people skills were not his forte. The boy clearly cared for his friend tied up on the floor and Drevek decided to revert to his previous tactic. "He'll be fine as long as you continue to do as you are told soldier. You are both still alive because you were not the ones torturing me but if either of you becomes a problem for me I will not hesitate to remove that problem. You understand?"

Polski nodded but resented the return to threats, having preferred it when the man was being nice. With that thought came the sudden realisation that he had been enjoying helping him and had been getting a thrill from the excitement and tension of it all. He felt sick at the thought and forced his mind to return to the days he spent as boy playing in the fields of wheat on his parent's farm. He wondered if the tree house was still there in the old apple tree.

"Right soldier. Take me to that mysterious door and hopefully this nightmare can soon end for both of us."

The boy seemed lost in thought and didn't respond. "POLSKI!" Now he was paying attention, "That door that you saw Hodron come out of?"

He just nodded sadly and walked despondently to the door. Drevek realised he was losing him and dreaded the thought of having to kill again, least of all him. He was just a boy caught up in a mess not of his own making.

Thankfully there were no more encounters on the short walk there. Drevek examined the door. It had no handle, lock or control panel. He noticed that this door was the only one he had seen that had thin black lines painted onto the frame around it, all the rest had been plain. Running his hands over the frame he quickly discovered a slot hidden in one of these lines just about the right size for a card. Taking Hodron's access card he inserted it but nothing happened. He tried the biometric card from the chain around her neck but again nothing. This was taking too long and he risked being discovered, it would be tough to explain why a guard would be examining a door while escorting a prisoner.

Removing the card again he started to turn away when a reflection of light from a small area on the doorframe caught his eye. Moving his head around failed to recreate the effect so he felt around again. Finding a small rectangle with a different texture to the rest Drevek discovered it was some kind of coloured plastic instead of the painted metal of the rest of the frame. Re-inserting the second card he took Hodron's thumb and pressed it against the plastic and the door slid open to reveal an elevator. Taking the card out he pulled Polski inside and the door slid shut again. There were only two buttons so he pressed the top one and felt the surge of the elevator moving upwards. Slinging the rifle over his shoulder he took the blaster pistol from it's holster hidden under his shirt and stood behind Polski.

A few seconds later the elevator slowed down and then stopped. The door slid open again revealing a lushly decorated office with large windows looking out over the forest that nearly encompassed the complex. Stepping into the office Drevek revelled in the natural daylight on his face and wondered how long he had been in that torture chamber. He quickly spotted a second door next to the one they had come from and, depositing the almost vacant Polski in a nearby corner, he quickly scouted the office. Not only were they were alone but Drevek discovered something that almost made him cry with relief. The office sat on the roof of the building but only took up a small proportion of it. A door led out onto the rest, which was dominated by a landing pad, complete with waiting transport ship!

Feeling the first glimmers of real hope for a long time he led Polski to the office desk, holstering the pistol and propping the rifle against the desk. Gently pushing Polski into the comfortable chair he inserted Hodron's access card in the slot on the computer.

"OK computer wizard, it's time to weave your magic again. Find me those executive orders." Polski just sat staring at nothing and didn't move. "Polski?" Drevek waved his hand in front of the boy's face but got no reaction. "OK, down to me then.", Drevek said out loud, wheeling the chair with Polski still sat in it out of the way. He crouched at the computer and started looking for the information he wanted. He found it quite quickly.

Firstly he found an order from Hodron, dated a week before he had seen that news report in the bar on Oursulaert III, for the transportation of seven Minmatar slave girls that had been recently rescued from an Amarr slave ship by operatives working for the Kasstra Corporation. A report linked to the order described how, during their journey to Rens for repatriation to their families, the ship had been attacked and destroyed by pirates resulting in the apparent loss of all lives on board.

He also found records of several "bonus" payments made shortly before that time to three different Kasstra employees based at their facility on Dammalin VII, for "service above and beyond the call of duty" allegedly involving anti-pirate activity in Bosboger. Another report from a few days after those payments were made described how these same three were killed on another mission into Olfeim.

Suddenly curious he executed a search for his own name. There were several results but one stood out immediately, an official Gallente government report regarding his trial and imprisonment. It stood out because the prison named in the report was not the one he knew he had been incarcerated in. His thoughts immediately turned to Kira and the fact that she had never visited him. He hoped he now knew why that was and his heart lifted. But that had been many years ago. Could there be any chance she was still waiting for him?

Drevek searched for her name and found only one match. It was a Kasstra Corporation employee record for her. It revealed three things, the name of her recruiter, being Sella Hodron, her date of employment which was a little less than a year after Drevek's trial and a mention of a transfer to the "special operations" department a few months later. There the trail went cold, with everything else marked as "Restricted Information".

His lightened mood evaporated again and his mind drifted back to when they had been together, back to when he had been happy. A noise broke through his haze and he instinctively reached for the rifle – which was not there. He looked at the chair and Polski was not there either. The second door was wide open and as he stood up an alarm began to sound.

_"Back on the clock Richie!"_ came Boss Man's voice into his head.

Taking the pistol from it's holster Drevek moved quickly to the door leading onto the roof, swung it open and ran to the transport ship. Reaching it he realised he did not have the ship door's access code. As he considered returning to the computer to find it the door opened taking him by surprise. The man standing there said, "What's going on?….Who the fuck are you?" before noticing the pistol in Drevek's hand.

The man kicked out at the pistol sending it clattering to the floor then launched himself at Drevek knocking him over and they grappled and punched at each other for a few seconds before Drevek managed to throw him off. He got to his feet but the man had landed by the pistol and was picking it up. As he fumbled it into his hand Drevek took the knife he still had tucked into his belt. He had to throw it quickly and his aim was off, failing to make a lethal blow and only wounding the man, but it was enough to delay him a few seconds. Drevek leapt through the door of the transport, quickly closing and locking it.

As Drevek sat in the pilot's seat and fired up the engines the man started shooting at the transport with the blaster pistol. As he took the ship up he saw a flood of guards pouring out of Hodron's office onto the roof. Taking their lead from the man still firing the pistol at the ship they joined in with their rifles and the transport took several hits.

Drevek gunned the throttle and turned the transport toward the port. It couldn't go out of the planet's atmosphere so he still needed the ship he had left there. Nonetheless, elated that not only had he made it out of the complex alive but had also completed the mission, he sank down into the chair and relaxed.

Barely a minute into the flight his elation turned once again to despair as warning lights started flashing. These ships were not designed to absorb much damage and the blaster fire had clearly hit some critical areas. More warning lights flashed and an alarm began insistently beeping as the transport quickly started to lose power and altitude. Drevek prepared for an emergency landing at a small clearing he spotted about half a kilometre away. It was a bit too small but it would have to do.

He was losing control of the ship and Drevek buckled the safety harness before wrestling the transport into a crash landing. It skidded further than he had hoped and careered into the trees surrounding the clearing tearing open the hull. He had taken a blow from a chunk of flying metal and was dizzy and bleeding again when he crawled from the wreckage. Taking only a few seconds to compose himself he headed off into the trees toward the port.

*****

The Place: Propadio spaceport, Tannakan I, The Bleak Lands  
The Time: Yulai Convention 13.06.110 - EST 07:12

Bang-bang-bang-bang. "Karag! Are you alright? What are you doing in there?"

Slowly he realised he was on the floor in the shower room of the dormitory and that someone who knew Karag was outside the door threatening to break it down. Snapping back into action he swept up the largest shard of glass from the broken bottle lying around him and moved quickly to the door.

Jutta might have only been a warehouse worker but he was not stupid. He knew that breaking a door down wasn't as easy as the movies would have you believe. He considered getting security but if Karag was in some kind of difficulty that would cost precious minutes he might not have. _"The hinges will be the weak point"_ he thought to himself and was testing to see if the corridor was narrow enough for him to brace his back against the wall and push with his feet against the door when he heard the click of the lock.

He began "Fucking hell man, I was…" when the door swung suddenly open and a naked man lunged through the open doorway, "…FUCKING HELL!"

The man banging on the door had been standing against the opposite wall and not where Drevek had expected him to be. His swipe with the piece of jagged glass had missed and now he was off balance.

In sheer panic Jutta scurried down the corridor into the common room crashing into one of the tables sending it clattering across the floor, scattering the four chairs set about it. On his knees bent over an upturned chair he scrambled to get back up again. Glancing over his shoulder he saw the naked man bearing down on him, his face grim with determination, and Jutta threw himself to one side. The purely instinctive reaction saved him again as the chair tipped with him, swinging one the legs up into the side of his attacker's head.

Momentarily stunned, Drevek's head rang from the blow. He shook his head to clear it and blood splattered on the floor. He was getting tired of seeing his own blood and couldn't help wondering how much he had lost since being captured.

The man was out the door and shouting for help. Daylight showed through the open door and Drevek realised he had been unconscious on the shower room floor all night. He briefly considered giving up and taking what was coming to him but Boss Man came back into his head again _"No Retreat! No Surrender!"_

Drevek shouted out loud "LEAVE ME ALONE!! I'M ONLY IN THIS MESS BECAUSE OF YOU!!"

He desperately wanted to hate Baston but underneath that he wanted more to believe that there was some higher reason behind it all. If only he had the slightest idea what the hell it was.

The man was too far away to try and chase after now. Back in the shower room he quickly put the overalls on and returned to the door. Standing to one side he peered round the corner and saw a great deal of movement in the distance. Several personnel buggies were heading his way with men hanging on to the sides. He couldn't make a stand here without any weapons. Drevek cursed as he realised he would have to try to get off the port again.

He ran out through the door back toward the forest. Having no idea how he would get off the planet now despair began to take him over and once again he considered surrendering despite Boss Man's words still ringing in his head. These were port authority and nothing to do with Kasstra. They would treat him properly, but he had killed a port worker and had no desire to spend any more time in prison, so he continued to run. A few of the men clinging to the buggies took some pot shots at him but they all went wide.

Glancing over his shoulder to see how close they were he was rather surprised to see an explosion just in front of the leading buggy. It launched into the air landing several metres away, scattering the men that had been holding on to it and causing the following buggies to swerve to avoid running them over. Suddenly he heard the roaring of engines above him and he looked up as a ship swung into view and fired a few more warning shots near the men who threw themselves on the ground. The ship sank down to hover just above the ground only ten metres away from him.

Drevek was confused but this seemed to be the normal state of affairs lately. The ship's door opened turning Drevek's confusion into utter bewilderment when he saw Kira standing there holding out her arm towards him. She was saying something but the noise of the engines drowned it out completely and Drevek just stood and stared open-mouthed. Was he dreaming again? As she beckoned urgently to him a rifle blast whooshed past his head so close he felt the heat from it. Snapping out of the daze he sprinted to the ship and dived through the door, which closed behind him. The nose of the ship quickly lifted and then rocketed up towards outer space and freedom.

Fighting against the g-forces Drevek got himself into a sitting position against the back wall, which was serving as more of a floor than a wall at that point. Again he just stared at Kira who had managed to climb into one of the seats and was kneeling on it clinging on to the backrest.

She smiled at him and said "Hello darling! How was your day?" That was Kira's sense of humour all right. Drevek opened his mouth to speak but no words came out and the result looked like an amusing impression of a fish. The ship levelled off, although it was still climbing, so she crawled over and put her arms tenderly around him. Still lost for words Drevek returned the hug, put his head on her shoulder and cried, letting loose all the pain and the frustration of the last seven and a half years./p

He lost all sense of time and the ship had crossed several systems before he let her go. Gazing into her blue eyes he finally managed to speak albeit only one word, "How?"

"Well you really need to thank somebody else actually." Drevek understood even less than before. Seeing his confusion she continued, "A friend of yours visited me a few days ago and explained why I could never find you after the trial. He said he needed me to bring you back home." The door opened and there was Baston in the doorway smiling, "Hello sonny boy!"

"YOU!" Drevek snarled as he started to rise but Kira restrained him, "It's OK Drevek, hear him out." Right now he would have done absolutely anything for her and he slumped back down again.

"I hope you managed to get that card?"

Drevek was so drained he just reacted to the voice of his former officer. He realised he didn't know if he still had it and quickly patted all the pockets on the overalls finding it in the last one. As he pulled it out he saw the dried blood and remembered the severed thumb, which he also retrieved, from the bottom of the pocket.

"Ewww" squealed Kira and she grimaced at it as he handed it to Baston along with the card. Fetching a portable computer Baston inserted the card in the slot on the side. After tapping a few keys he placed the computer on Drevek's lap, "You can be the one to make the final move."

Drevek looked in bewilderment at the screen, which showed an almost completed money transfer between two accounts. He did not recognise either name but the amount of the transfer had so many digits in it he lost count twice then gave up.

Baston handed him back the thumb and Drevek pressed it against the touch pad on the computer, which responded by saying, "Transfer complete."

Baston smiled and said simply, "There! Told you I'd make it up to you."


	3. Chapter 3

Drevek was exhausted and aching like hell but nonetheless flushed and elated. He gazed at the only ever love in his life lying beside him, once lost but now refound. He took in her perfect skin, her perfect curves, her perfect eyes – simply perfect.

Kira broke the silence. "You know that dream you told me about?" she said with a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

"Erm…the one where you tied me to the bed and slapped me?"

"Yeah. Do you wanna give it a go?"

"Erm….hell yeah!"

Kira jumped up with excitement and looked around the small cabin finally settling her eyes on the overalls Drevek had been wearing. She swept them up and began tearing off strips of cloth. Drevek couldn't believe things could keep on getting better and was aroused again already. He positioned himself on the bed as she straddled him and tied his hands to the metal posts of the bunk. Turning around to tie his feet she wiggled her backside in his face and giggled as she looked between her legs at the inane grin on his face.

Satisfied the bonds were tight enough she got off the bed and picking up her clothes began to dress, the naughty smile having disappeared.

"Thank fuck I haven't got to go through that again." she said in a cold tone.

Drevek's excitement dropped in stages as it slowly dawned on him that she wasn't joking. Once again words failed him and he just stared at her, disappointment and confusion stamped across his face in huge capital letters. Memories of being strapped to that cold metal table flickered through his mind.

"Oh come on Drevek." she said, "Don't be so damn thick!"

"Wha…" was all Drevek could manage.

A look of triumph crept onto her face as she leant over him, "Who do you think hired you to kill Hodron? Who do you think tipped off Baston knowing he'd tip her off? You think you found me all by accident that day? Your maps were wrong – I arranged for them to be wrong!"

Clearly in her element and enjoying his discomfort she continued, "You men are all the same, so easy to control. You'll do anything when a bit of pussy is waved in your face."

"Kira….I….I….love you!" It was the first time he had actually said it and now it sounded desperate and hollow.

She laughed long and loud. "Funny that! That's exactly how Sella said it. Just before I planted the seed of my master plan in her mind."

She couldn't help herself now. Having held it all to herself for so long she finally burst and revealed the whole story to him. She told him how she had discovered Hodron's secret account chock full with all the embezzled funds and blackmail payments, the sweetness of finding out Hodron didn't like the touch of men either and how she had manipulated them all into this merry dance.

She used one more strip of cloth to gag him but was surprised that he didn't resist. Maybe it hadn't just been lust with him, did he really love her? But she couldn't contemplate that, it was going to take too many showers to wash the grubby man-hands off her as it was.

She paused in the open doorway and turned to Drevek, "So darling…if you'll excuse me I have one more thing to take care of then I can finally be back in the arms of my love…." and grinned as she added, "….and stacks of money of course."

Anger finally came over Drevek but it took a minute or two to wrestle and tear his way out of the bonds. He raced to the flight deck and slid open the door to see Baston slumped in the pilot's seat, out cold with blood trickling from his temple.

The viewscreen showed a station, though Drevek had no idea which one or even which system he was in, and a shuttle only a few meters away turning then disappearing into warp.

A quick scan of the instruments showed that he was back home, back in Oursulaert where he had not been since the morning after his trial seven and a half years ago.

He was wondering if Kira had just let them go when a large ship creeping into view on the screen caught his attention - A Gallente Navy Customs battleship. The intercom crackled into life, "Caldari vessel 'Salvation', this is Colonel Torvan of the Gallente Navy Customs vessel 'Intrepid'. We have reason to believe a fugitive wanted for crimes against the Minmatar Republic is on board your ship. Approach the station and prepare for docking."

Drevek saw the obligatory supporting frigates closing in on the scanner and thought quickly. He pressed the button to respond and started to speak but quickly realised the channel was not open. Shock rose in his mind as he noticed the warning light flashing to show the ship was targeting another vessel. His worst fear was confirmed when he looked at the screen to see the yellow box zooming in around the Customs battleship.

The intercom crackled again, "Caldari vessel 'Salvation', drop your lock or you will be fired upon. I repeat, drop lock and approach the station for docking."

"Kira! What have you done?" Drevek shouted, as panic rose in him. The split second he put his finger to the touchpanel to unlock the target he realised that was not the right move. He heard the railguns fire and watched as the charges burst uselessly against the battleship's shield sending electromagnetic ripples down the length of the ship. Warning lights flashed and an insistent beeping started. Drevek stood frozen and could do nothing but look on in horror as the huge railguns slowly turned to point seemingly straight at him.

In the briefest of moments a thousand images from his past flashed through his mind and he realised with sadness there was not a single good deed among them. The penultimate thought that his mind conceived was that if the Amarr were right after all then he would be going straight to hell. The last was of Kira, of that smile she had given him in the first instant they had met. The antimatter charges spared him from the anguish of the only thought that could possibly have followed.

****************

"Yes Colonel, one of the bodies we recovered was Baston's. The other one was Drevek Tesnar. We analysed the salvage and, as you suspected, the controls had definitely been tampered with. I don't believe they had intended to fire on us. The oddest thing though…", the man didn't finish the sentence.

"What Midshipman? What was odd?" enquired Colonel Torvan.

"Well Sir, if they hadn't meant to fire on us I'm confused by the calm smile on Tesnar's face. You can still clearly see it."

"Hmmph", was the sound from Torvan accompanied by a shrug of the shoulders, "Well, it's all over now Midshipman. Your report on my screen in two hours please. Dismissed."

As the door closed, Torvan looked away from the paperwork on his computer screen, stared at nothing in particular and said to nobody in particular, "I wonder if that reward is still valid?"


End file.
